1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to polyester polyols derived from bishydroxymethyl tricyclo compounds and caprolactone and polyurethanes made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that polyurethanes can be produced by reaction of polyisocyanates and polyols. The polyols for the reaction may be prepared from many materials. For example, the work of Hostettler and Hostettler et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,477 issued Apr. 19, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,514, issued Nov. 29, 1960, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,455, issued Nov. 29, 1960, teaches that caprolactone may be utilized to form polyols which are then useful in the formation of other materials, such as polyurethanes. However, the Hostettler and Hostettler et al polyols are solids at room temperature and thus must be heated above their melting point in order to be capable of reacting effectively with other materials.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,049, issued Mar. 9, 1982, to Rogier and the references cited therein that various polycyclic compounds are useful in the resin art in the preparation of various thermoplastic and thermosetting resins.
The use of dimethylol tricyclodecane derived from dicyclopentadiene, in the manufacture of polyurethanes is discussed by Asai, Applications of Dicyclopentadiene in the Polymer Industry, Porima Daijesuto, Vol. 30, No. 12 (1978) pp 33-41. The geminal bis(hydroxymethyl) form of these polycyclic compounds is the subject of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,049 to Rogier.
To the extent that the disclosures of each of the foregoing references are necessary to the understanding of the present invention, they are hereby incorporated by reference.